4 Worlds
by TwilightLink16
Summary: 2yrs ago, 4 hearos from 4 different worlds fought in battles against their greatest foes. Now, they have come together in order to fight off one of Cloud's greatest foes, Kadaj, who has yet again been reborn into a more evil being.
1. In the Pub

******Hey everybody! It's TwilightLink16 here! This is my first story that I ever came up with that I really liked lol...I only came up with the idea of the story though...I didn't WRITE it...just every thing else about it..because I cant write even if my life depended on it lol XD...anyway...I had my friend write it for me ^_^...well..I hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I dont own any of the Kingdom Hearts or Final Fantasy characters and I never will. SquareSoft and SquareEnix own them.**

**Act 1**

**Chapter 1**

A trained roared in the distance as Cloud and Yuna walked across the wasteland, its wheels screeching against the metal rails. Cloud stopped and listened to the main source of the sound: it appeared to be coming straight from the center of the land itself. Yuna scanned the deserted area; all she could see was the sand blowing in from around them.

"Cloud?" she said softly to receive his attention.

"What is it, Yuna?" he turned to her slowly. His bright blonde hair swayed slightly in the wind and his deep blue eyes looked cold even in this time of day. His features were very much different from Yuna's brown hair and different colored eyes, one green and one blue. Their companionship was known little to outsiders.

"Have you found a clue, Cloud?" Yuna asked.

"The train seems to be coming off in that direction," he pointed to the north. "According to what the merchant we bumped into earlier said, there should also be a town nearby. We'll stop there to rest."

And certainly not too far from where they walked, a small town came into view. Yuna was joyful to finally rest her feet and sleep comfortably, but Cloud simply told her not to get too carried away and that they were only staying for one night.

"I know," she said, smiling brightly. "But it's been so long since we've been around other people now."

Cloud said nothing and just followed Yuna as she took the lead through the crowd of people. It was true that they had not been in such a festive area for quite a while, but Cloud disliked crowded places. Yuna, however, was not one who could do with a life of solitude, and Cloud always took it into consideration.

"Let's split up for now," Yuna suggested once they had their rooms booked at the Inn. "We'll gather some information then meet up here later."

"Be careful."

"You too."

As they went their separate ways Cloud decided he'd stop at the bar. There were usually various people with information there, although most of them are merely rumors or fake tips. With that in mind, Cloud set off in a stroll. People stared at him as he walked by, some even pointed. Perhaps blonde hair was not so common in this area, and Cloud confirmed that when he noticed most residents bearing dark or neutral hair colors.

After dodging countless eyes, Cloud made his way to the bar. He stood before a tall building, completely made of wood, except only the doors were medal. It was a bit strange, but the rest of the buildings had been built that way. Perhaps the man who created the town had his own tastes in architecture. Cloud pushed open the doors and was greeted by a lukewarm atmosphere and music playing from a band atop a small stage. He quickly took a seat near the door and listened to the various conversations around him.

"...and my wife threw a huge fit! Couldn't believe it..."

"...nothing's working out, what did I do wrong...?"

"...so I might have to close up shop for good soon..."

Cloud sighed. He had not heard anything that was of interest to him. Perhaps he had to personally ask someone, and there was only one person in a bar who could possibly know any sort of useful information. He stood and walked over to the counter. The bartender was not there presently, so he took a seat and waited.

But a few minutes later...

"I hope you know that no one's allowed to sit at the counter unless they're a customer."

Cloud looked behind him. The bartender had just returned–except it wasn't a man. It was a woman.

"Are you ordering?" the woman smiled. She had long, dark hair and amber eyes. As her hair swayed Cloud saw that she wore silver earrings in the shape of teardrops.

"I'm looking for someone," he began. She raised her eyebrows slightly. Cloud continued, "I was wondering if you or someone would know."

"Ah, that depends on what you want to know," she said as if testing him. "Who are you looking for?"

"Someone with silver hair and eyes."

The woman thought carefully. "Those aren't features that are seen often here..."

"Is there anyone at all who might know?"

It took her a moment to respond, but then she told Cloud, "Perhaps you can ask those two gentleman over there."

Cloud followed her gaze until his eyes fell upon a pair of peculiar people. Their clothes were nothing at all familiar to the town, and from the looks on their faces they were surely passing travelers. Cloud thanked the woman before approaching the strangers.

"Can we leave?" one of them asked. He was quite young, brown hair and blue eyes, perhaps in his teen years.

"You didn't have to come," The other said. He too had similar features in eyes and hair color, except he was considerably older and much more rugged.

"Mind if I join you?" Cloud interrupted.

"Uh..." the kid droned.

"What's your business?" asked the older one. He gave Cloud a bored stare, though Cloud noted that the he had a sword lying under the table.

"I wanted to ask you something."

"Oh yeah? Well, we probably don't know anyway."

"You're travelers, aren't you?"

"Yeah," the kid cut in. "We've been to all sorts of places!"

"I'm looking for a man with silver hair and eyes."

"Hmm, don't think we've seen someone like him. Have we, Squall?"

"No."

The kid looked sadly at Cloud. "Sorry."

"No... it's nothing. I'm sorry to have wasted your time."

He left their side and returned to the counter and called over the barmaid.

"Can I have something to drink?"


	2. New Members

**Act 1**

**Chapter 2**

"Have you been drinking?" Yuna asked sternly as she and Cloud intercepted ways at the market street. He didn't respond, and simply stared off in another direction.

"Did you find anything?" she changed the subject.

"No."

"Maybe he hasn't been here yet?"

"He's here," Cloud murmured. "Just in hiding."

They walked along the street in silence until they came upon the town square. People bustled about here and there, minding their own business. Cloud took no notice of anyone who walked by and just stared forward. That is, until he realized that Yuna had discontinued following him. His eyes searched for her. She was standing by the fountain in the center of the square, her head lowered.

Cloud sighed and approached her. "We don't have time for this, Yuna."

She did not respond. As he drew near he saw that she was praying. Cloud did not know why until he saw a message inscribed onto the stone of the fountain:

_In Memory of Those_

_Who Lost Their Lives_

_& Loved Ones To_

_The Rail Road Collapse_

"While I was searching for some clues," Yuna finally said after a moment, lifting her head. "I heard that there was an underground rail road here. Six years ago, there was a sudden relief and half of the cave collapsed onto the passengers. No one's used the trail ever since."

"I see."

"...It's sad to think about it."

In his heart, Cloud felt it sad too. But he would never admit it. To show his true feelings would be a weakness, and he did not want that.

"Let's go, Yuna."

They set off to the Inn to rest for the night. When they arrived inside Cloud spotted a pair of familiar faces sitting at a table. They stared back at him. The younger one gasped, "Hey! You're that guy from earlier!"

Cloud ignored him and walked upstairs.

"Uh..."

"Leave him alone," the other said, sounding irritated.

"Hmph."

Yuna watched as Cloud disappeared into his room then approached the strangers.

"Hello there," she greeted. "I'm sorry for his behavior."

"Ah, it's okay," the kid smiled. "I'm Sora by the way, and this is Squall."

"I'm Yuna. It's nice to meet you–is it all right if I sit here?"

"Sure!" Sora said. Squall said nothing.

"So you've met Cloud before?" Yuna asked slowly.

"We met him this afternoon," Sora explained.

"I see... so you're travelers too?"

"Yeah. We're kind of looking for something."

"Really? We are too."

"Quite a coincidence." Sora laughed.

"If I may ask... what are you looking for?"

"Uh..." Sora glanced at Squall as if asking for permission to speak.

After a moment, Squall responded, "We're searching for something important." He shifted his gaze onto Yuna. "And you?"

"I'm assisting Cloud in his search for someone."

"What's in it for you?" Squall continued.

"Nothing... nothing at all."

"Quite gallant of you to help a complete stranger."

"I suppose," Yuna laughed half heartedly. "But it seemed... that choosing to travel with him was not a bad idea."

"Why?" Sora jumped in.

"I get to see lots of things... and meet interesting people like yourself."

Sora blushed, embarrassed. Squall simply stayed quiet.

"So where are you and Cloud headed after this?" Sora asked.

"Oh... I don't know yet honestly," Yuna thought. "It's up to him where we go."

"Really? Well, Squall and I are going to check out the underground rail road nearby tomorrow."

"Why there of all places?"

"It just seems like an interesting place."

"Hmm... yes, it has a rather sad history. Maybe I can persuade Cloud to come along."

"Yeah, you do that. We're leaving tomorrow morning."

"Well then, good night, Sora, Squall."

"Good night, Yuna."

When Yuna crept into Cloud's room, she found that he was still quite awake. He listened to her as she told him of what she talked about with Sora and Squall, but he was not too keen on visiting the rail road.

"This is the only thing we've got," Yuna told him. "It wouldn't hurt to see it."

"Sigh... if the rest of the cave collapses on us then we'll be doomed."

Yuna smiled. "It'll be fine."


	3. The UnderGround RailRoad

**Act 1**

**Chapter 3**

The earth crunched beneath their feet as Cloud, Yuna, Sora, and Squall made their way through the underground railroad. It was deathly quiet except for the few noises they made and their quiet voices as they spoke. Piles of rocks blocked off passageways, and they had no other choice but to follow a long trail of train tracks.

"I'm afraid to breathe..." Yuna placed a hand over her mouth.

"Why?" Sora asked, walking faster to catch up to her.

"There were a handful of people who were crushed here," Squall explained from behind them. "Most bodies were recovered and were given a proper burial, but you can only imagine what's happened to the ones who were unable to be found in this rubble."

Sora gulped and kept his pacing close to Yuna. There was a look of worry and sadness across her face as they walked deeper and deeper into the path. Cloud regarded her silently but said nothing, only slowing his pace so he would be close to her.

The path grew darker with each step, and it seemed as if the air was changing as well. It was becoming unbearable to breathe.

"W-what's this smell?" Sora muffled his nose, scowling from the stench.

"Well, it's not poison," Squall said, appearing unaffected.

Sora frowned. "I know that!"

"It's the victims of the rail road collapse," came Yuna's voice.

They looked her way.

"That's... a train!" Sora exclaimed.

"Part of it," Cloud noted. It was only one cart of a train, and it was lying on its side. The windows were broken and the paint had long faded away, but it was evident that it was once the color of a rich red.

"If this is only one part of the train," Squall said, "Who knows how big this passage is and where the other parts are."

"Scattered, most likely," Cloud mumbled.

"...Let's keep going," Yuna whispered quietly.

The others agreed. But not too far in the distance they heard silent laughter echoing from the walls. They braced themselves for any surprise attacks, their backs together.

"Who is it?" Cloud demanded, brandishing his sword.

"I've got a bad feeling about this," Sora said, readying his keyblade.

Squall pulled out his gunblade and Yuna clutched onto her handguns. The stranger did not reveal himself, but once he made the slightest move Yuna immediately shot in his direction. He laughed once more, and a dark figure emerged.

"You have much courage to believe you can injure me," it hissed.

"Who are you?" Squall barked. The figure did not answer, instead it continued to drone out gibberish and mumbles.

"Master Kadaj shall be pleased that you are near... he shall be pleased to see you..."

"He knows where he is," Yuna whispered, lowering her guns.

Cloud lay down his sword and stepped forward. "Where is he?"

"I shall not tell... I shall show you!" and it leapt backwards. A gust of wind blew them backwards as he did so, taking them off guard. Cloud however, did not hesitate to run after it.

"Cloud!" Yuna followed, along with Sora and Squall.

His breath drew itself out with each step as Cloud ran. He was determined not to lose sight of the only clue he had, but when he found himself alone at the end of the tunnel, he realized he was too late. The stranger had disappeared, and his companions had yet to catch up to him.

"Don't run off like that," Yuna pleaded when she had caught up.

Sora and Squall were right behind her. Noticing that Cloud was alone, Sora asked, "Where'd that guy go?"

Squall sighed. "Lost sight of him, did you?"

Cloud said nothing.

"Now what?" Sora asked after a moment of silence.

"We keep going," Yuna said simply, but Cloud had already started to walk off.

"H-hey!" Sora ran to him.

Yuna sighed as she watched Cloud go. She was about to take off after him but she noticed Squall had not moved.

"Is there something wrong?" she asked.

"I don't think he and I will get along." Squall replied, frowning.

She laughed. "I think you two are very much alike."

Squall shook his head. "Don't compare me to him."

They walked side by side as Sora and Cloud walked ahead of them. Yuna watched Sora as he tried to get Cloud to talk to him, and giggled when he didn't succeed.

"How long have you two known each other?" Yuna asked Squall.

"I don't know," Squall said with a sigh. "We met one day and he's been hanging onto me ever since."

"Oh, so he's not your brother?"

"Whatever gave you _that_ idea?"

She laughed, and Squall stared at her for a moment, then asked, "What about you and Cloud?"

"Hmm," Yuna started. "I met Cloud during my travels. He seemed like an interesting person to be with... so I decided to stick with him for the time being."

"Sounds rough."

"Haha, not at all." she thought for a moment. "I honestly don't know much about him... so I was hoping I'd learn more if I stayed. I think I'm just a mere pest to him though..."

"Maybe not."

"Hmm?"

Squall was about to respond, but then Sora shouted out, "Hey guys! Look!"

They diverted their attention to where Sora and Cloud stood. Before them was a path that appeared to change into a wild, green forest. It seemed that a long maze awaited them, and there was no stopping them.


	4. Deep Forest

**Act 2**

**Chapter 1**

As the group trotted further into the forest a dirt path came into view. With no other leads they followed it until the Underground Railroad behind them had long disappeared. Yuna and Sora tried to fill the empty air with light chattering, but it did nothing to ease their tension as the trees around them grew denser.

"I wonder how long this goes…" Sora wondered aloud.

"We won't know until we get there," Yuna said. She looked upwards at the trees. "We can't even see the sun from here..."

A family of birdcalls echoed in the forest from all directions. Sora spotted one in a tree nearby but it flew off before the group had gotten any closer. He watched it as it flew effortlessly to the higher branches of a tree, twittering an fluttering.

"Must be nice to be able to fly like that," Sora awed. "At least we'd be able to see where we were going."

"…I smell smoke," Squall said abruptly.

"Huh?" Sora sniffed. "I don't smell anything."

"It's coming from ahead," Cloud said.

"Oh!" exclaimed Yuna. "What's that over there?"

The group fixed their eyes on the clearing that lay ahead. A lone hut stood there, and surely a small fire had been lit, although all that spun from it was a thread of smoke.

"A hut!" Sora yelled.

"We can see that," Squall rolled his eyes.

Sora ignored him and ran over to the hut. "I wonder who lives here?"

"_Who_ would live here? That's what I want to know."

Squall ran his hand quickly over the fire. "It's still warm."

"Then whoever lives here is probably still nearby?" Yuna noted.

"Or maybe he hasn't left at all," Cloud said, uttering his first words since they had entered the forest.

"Already on edge?" Sora asked. "I don't see what's wrong… besides the hut."

"Sonny boy, your eyes fool you!" came an old, cracked voice nearby.

"Whoa!" Sora yelled, jumping away as an old man with long gray hair and tattered clothes stepped out from the shades of the tree. He looked quite amused.

"He's not that scary looking, is he?" Squall said, concealing the urge to chuckle.

"I-I was just startled!"

"Who are you, old man?" Cloud intervened.

The old man laughed, his voice cracking. "No one important. The question is, who are _you_?"

"We're travelers," Yuna stepped forward. "Sorry if we intruded."

"Ah, not at all. It gets a bit lonely here." He laughed again and stroked his beard, walking past them into his hut.

"Um…" Yuna looked at the others for help. Squall didn't appear to care and Sora didn't seem to want to speak to the old man. Cloud just returned her stare. She sighed and turned to the old man in his hut. He was making quite a racket, moving things around as if he were looking for something.

"Excuse me, sir…"

"Hmm?" the old man continued, not looking at her.

"Actually, we were wondering if you'd please help us…"

"Oh?" he stopped and looked at the four travelers intricately. "And just what are you young ones looking for?"

"Ah…" Yuna looked at Cloud.

"We're searching for someone," Cloud told the old man patiently. "His name is Kadaj."

The name seemed to startle the old man. "Kadaj? Ahh…" he stroked his beard once more.

"Do you know him?"

The old man shook his head. "No… no, I haven't. Though even I, an old hermit, have heard of the name. He has caused you all much trouble I see."

"Yes, he has," Yuna said sadly.

"I'm sorry that I was of no help."

"It's all right," Cloud said then turned to the others. "Let's go."

Squall was the first and quickest to agree. Only Sora and Yuna bid the old man a quick goodbye.

"See ya," Sora said with a smile then ran to catch up with Squall and Cloud.

"Please take care," Yuna said.

"Thank you. But the forest is dangerous, I advise you and your friends to turn back now."

"Maybe you're right," Yuna thought.

"But?"

"But then I'd have to say goodbye to everyone."

The old man found it a satisfactory answer—and smiled. With nothing more to say he returned to his hut.

"What kept you?" Cloud asked Yuna once she had caught up to them.

"Nothing. Nothing at all," she told him with a smile. He looked at her questioningly but she just kept smiling. Sometimes Cloud wondered what it was that made her smile all the time. But knowing her, she probably wouldn't tell him even if he asked.


	5. Inside the Cave

**Act 2**

**Chapter 2**

It didn't take long for Cloud and the others to find a cave covered in thick vines and bushes, but Squall effortlessly cut the path open for them. As they peered inside it was evident that no one had taken the path for quite some time, so they braced themselves as they entered.

The damp air from the cave was chilly compared to the humid weather of the forest, despite how the cave was also infested with vines and moss. Their footsteps were muffled and it seemed the forest noises behind them had ceased.

The path was very wide and straightforward for them; there were no other passageways of the sort or any twists and turns. It was fortunate for them considering how many times they had almost gotten lost in the forest.

After walking for half an hour the uneasiness they felt was warded off and they began walking at their own paces Squall, who always seemed to be in a hurry, walked ahead and Yuna tailed him. Sora decided to walk at a slower pace with Cloud. He thought Cloud was a mysterious person and wanted to know more about him, only he didn't want to sound nosy.

Up ahead, Yuna was asking Squall questions about himself.

"So where are you from?"

"Why does it matter?"

She laughed, "So I can get to know more about you"

"It's nothing interesting."

"Oh, you're no fun," she giggled then thought for a moment. "You're a lot like Cloud, you know?"

Squall protested, "I'm nothing like him"

"Haha, but it's true!"

"Tell me one reason why"

"But there's more than one. You're both quiet, secretive, and you both rush things…"

Squall shook his head, "And you're just like someone I know."

"Hmm?" it perked Yuna's interest, "Who? Sora?"

"No."

Squall looked at her quietly and she stared back. Her two different colored eyes were mesmerizing as his blue ones met hers. She smiled. "You two even have the same colored eyes." He looked away.

"So, tell me," Yuna continued. "What is it that Kadaj stole from you? What are you looking for?"

Squall thought for a moment. "Something important, something that… someone gave to me once."

"A girl?"

Yuna thought she saw him blush, but she couldn't tell. She's never seen Squall smile before. At least with Cloud she was able to tell whether he was hiding a smile or not during a rare moment. When Squall didn't answer, she changed the subject. "I wonder how long this cave goes on?"

"I don't know," he said

From behind them Cloud watched Yuna with his eyes. Her back faced him, but he could tell she was enjoying herself with their new company. She had always liked being with others.

Yuna's really friendly." Sora said to Cloud, seemingly out of the blue. "When I first met her I knew we'd be able to get along, even with Squall."

"It seems like it."

"Hmm, and she smiles a lot, but…" Sora stroked his chin. "Something about her seemed kind of lonely…"

"It's because she rarely gets time to be with others."

"Oh…" Sora looked at Yuna's back sadly. "I think I understand."

…Plip plop…

"Uh… what's that-"

"Shh!"

Cloud placed a careful hand on the hilt of hilt of his sword. Sora wasn't clear of what was happening, but he drew his keyblade. Up ahead, Squall and Yuna had already drawn their weapons and waited. Slowly, the four walked towards each other for better defense. When their backs touched, Cloud whispered to Squall, "Did you see anything?"

"No," he answered. "You?"

"Nothing"

They heard footsteps. It was quiet, but loud enough that they could tell where it came from. Yuna was ready to shoot, but Cloud stopped her. "Wait," he said, and stepped out of their defense

"You led us to the forest to, didn't you?" Cloud asked the stranger. A voice nearby laughed and the group looked up. The masked stranger was hanging by the vines on the roof of the cave. He moved with great stealth as he lowered himself down.

"I'm happy to see that you have not rotted in the forest," he said to them once his feet touched the ground. "Mine and master's praises to you." He placed an arm across his chest and bowed.

"Where is Kadaj?" Yuna too had stepped out and stood beside Cloud. She stared at the smiling stranger fiercely, but it did not faze him.

"Ah, but I have already shown you the way, you must simply follow. Why, I've come all this way only because Master was kind enough to gift you with his grace."

"And whats that?" Squall asked as he and Sora stepped up.

"Something you'll like very much," the masked man bowed once again, but Cloud sensed he was up to something and tried to strike. Just as his sword whisked downward it struck nothing as the masked stranger recoiled and blew a dusty substance into Cloud's and the others eyes. They coughed and rubbed their eyes, and Cloud cursed at what a fool he was for making himself fall vulnerable to an obvious attack. The villains laugh could be heard just as the dust cleared away, and Cloud's eyesight slowly returned to him.

He called, "Yuna?"

"I'm here Cloud."

"Squall?" came Sora's voice, Squall grunted in response.

"I can't see you guys," Sora coughed.

Yuna place her hand on Cloud, but instead of feeling the smooth surface of his skin she felt fur. She nearly jumped at the touch, but then realized her hand and own skin felt different as well. She rubbed her eyes more, then stopped when she felt the others staring at her.

"W-what?" she gasped. "What's going on?"

They had turned into animals.


	6. Transformation

**Act 2**

**Chapter 3**

"We're animals!" Sora exclaimed.

"But how did this happen?" Yuna shrieked.

"We were probably transformed by kadaji's goon," Cloud said.

"Now what?" Squall asked

There was a moment of silence as they examined each other and themselves. Yuna had become a cheetah; her coat was mustard yellow with dark brown polka dots. Sora was a white wolf, though he was rather scrawny and his teeth small. Cloud was now an elegant black panther and Squall was a lion with a large mane. Sora took a few steps forward, but tripped over his own four feet.

"This'll be harder than I thought," he said lying on the ground.

"I'm sure we'll get used to it, "Yuna said helping him up.

"Well, don't get _too _used to it," Squall grunted. "Let's just hurry and get out of here—on two human legs."

"Aww, you don't like being a lion, Squall?" Yuna plotted herself next to him. "If you ask me, I think you look like a real king."

"Sigh…"

All the while, Cloud had already gotten use to his animal senses and was sniffing the area. He couldn't hear anything unusual, nor was there anything out of the ordinary. Squall (who had escaped Yuna and Sora's clutches) approached him and asked, "Did you find anything?"

"No," Cloud answered. "I can't even get a scent on that's masked man. He must have escaped through the trees. Either way, it'll be impossible to find him like this."

He gestures his paw at squall, and Squall nodded. "We're pretty useless in this form, nut at least we'll still be able to protect ourselves."

"How do you suppose we change back?"

"I don't know."

"Well, there is a way," They heard Yuna say, and turned towards her.

"I've read about this spell once—about transforming humans into animals. There should be an herb that allows us to return to our true forms. It's a very bright red, so it's not hard to spot," Yuna explained. "But the herb only grows in areas where the weather is warm and where there is sun."

"The forest is warm," Sora said excitedly, his tail wagging.

"Yes, but there's no sunlight here," Squall pointed out. Sora's tail dropped.

"Then it must mean that the herb is growing on the outer part of the forest where there is sunlight,' Cloud concluded. Yuna nodded, pleased with herself. "Pretty much."

"Wow, how do you know so much, Yuna?" Sora asked, in awe. She giggled.

"I used to read quite a bit when I was studying to become a summoner."

"A summoner?" Sora's ears perked in interest, but Squall interrupted.

"Forget it. How are we going to find this herb?"

"We should split up," Cloud suggested

Squall agreed. "Yeah, it'll be faster that way. We can always meet up later."

"W-what if we get lost?" Sora looked worried, but Yuna laughed.

"Animal instincts, remember?"

"O-oh yeah…"

"I'll be going with Cloud then," Yuna said, sprinting to his side.

"Then Sora and I will go together." Squall said. "If either of us find anything, we should return here."

Cloud nodded. "But come back anyway even if you find nothing. It's not safe for us to be separated in such a dense forest."

They each agreed to their terms and separated. It seemed liked the forest was swallowing them up as they walked farther and farther apart. Their footsteps were muffled by the moss and grass beneath their feet that they nearly made no noise at all. Only the sounds of the forest animals were heard as they searched for the herb.

"It's been a while since it's just been the two of us," Yuna said to Cloud.

"Yeah, it has."

"The forest is a little lonesome without Sora and Squall. I wonder how they're doing? I bet they're already starting to argue about which way to go."

Cloud said nothing and only walked on, but Yuna was use to it. She knew he was really listening to her, and so she kept talking.

"How did those two meet, I wonder? One would think they were brothers. Same colored hair, same colored eyes… it's almost too much of a coincident."

They stopped in a clearing. A group of butterflies flew past them. If Yuna were human, she would have reached out to touch them. But in her cheetah body, if she were to reach for them the butterflies would have flown away in fear. So she only watched as they flew higher and higher until she no longer saw them. Cloud observed her quietly. Even in her animal form, she still had the same human blue and green eyes. He let her watch the butterflies for a few more moments before urging them onward.

Meanwhile, Sora and Squall had made no further progress

"This is going to take ages!" Sora whined. "I hope we get this over with soon!"

"Quit your yapping and help out," Squall snapped. "Neither of us wants to stay in this sort of form forever."

"You're right…" Sora said, his shoulders dropping. "I wonder if a miracle herb like that really even exists… but Yuna seemed pretty sure about herself."

"I for one haven't heard of it, but I'll take any chances," Squall said

"Hmm," Sora thought, "Yuna also mentioned something about being… a sommoner, was it?" I wonder what that is."

"It is what it is."

"I know that! But I meant, why was she studying to become a summoner?"

"…Who knows. She's from a different world from either of us."

"Yuna's smiling all the time… but I feel like she's been through a lot."

"Probably."

"And Cloud too. I wonder how they both met. They don't seem really close, but they seem to trust each other."

Sora went on and on about both Yuna and Cloud as he left Squall to search for the herb. Before they knew it, they found nothing and were returning back to their meeting point. Yuna and Cloud were already waiting for them, and Yuna greeted them happily.

"Hey! We're back."

"W-we're back…" Sora fell to the ground, exhausted. Squall looked equally tired, but managed to retain as his composure. "We weren't able to find anything useful—what about you guys?"

"We found a way out of the forest," Cloud told them. "It's a little ways from here. The herb should be nearby as well."

"Great!" Sora jumped. "Now we can finally get out of here!"

Squall lay down and yawned. "Mind if we spend one more night here?"

"It's fine. We were thinking the same thing too." Cloud said, gesturing to Yuna who nodded.

"Ugh…one more night? Aww…" Sora groaned

"Weren't you complaining about how tired you were?" Squall rolled his eyes.

"O-okay… just one more night. I'll think of this as training." Sora rolled himself up as Yuna lay down beside him. She felt pleasantly warm, and it lulled him straight to sleep.

"Kid sleeps like a log," Squall mumbled.

Yuna laughed. "He's adorable."

"He's got a bright future ahead of him," Cloud said. "He'll be ready for it."

Squall closed his eyes and agreed. Before long, they were all asleep.


	7. Wrong Herb

**Act 3**

**Chapter 1**

"It's the OCEEEEAAAAN!" Sora and Yuna yelled excitedly as they ran towards the water.

They had awoken early that morning, and with Cloud leading the way, found the exit to the forest. To their surprise the ocean was right at their feet, but where it led and how long it stretched they didn't know.

"Oooh, it's cold!" Yuna proclaimed as she walked around in the water, her bright cheetah fur becoming wet.

"Feeling the sand between my toes is great!" Sora laughed, kicking up dirt with his feet.

"Sora, you like the ocean, don't you?" Yuna asked.

"Of course I do and I could tell you do too."

Yuna smiled and nodded. "I grew up on a small island back home, surrounded by the sea. Everyday people would go swimming and playing a game called Blitz Ball."

"Wow, really? Sounds like fun!"

"And what about you, Sora?"

"I grew up on a small island too! My friends and I would sword fight all the time with wooden swords." Sora made a few swinging motions and Yuna laughed.

"That sounds like someone I know would do," she said

Sora looked at her curiously. "Who?"

"Ah, never mind."

In the shades of the forest sat Cloud and Squall, both watching and observing Yuna and Sora.

"It's boring," Squall said, yawning. "Shouldn't we be looking for the herb that is suppose to be here?"

"I don't know how it looks, even with Yuna's description," Cloud answered, seemingly content with just lying in the shade. "We'll wait for Yuna."

"We don't have time to play around."

"Sora deserves a break too."

Squall sighed. "He's not my business. If he hates anything I do, he'll have to deal with it."

Cloud was silent, then asked. "So you'd betray him if you wanted to?"

"No, that's different."

"It's not."

"Betraying Sora and making my own decisions are not the same."

"But if your decisions are unfavorable to Sora, that is the same as betraying him."

Squall was becoming irritated, and turned to face Cloud. Though as a lion he was considerably larger than Cloud, Cloud's panther shaped body was poised and ready as they faced each other.

"I don't need you telling me about betrayal and trust. I know enough."

"Then I suppose you're an expert."

Squall growled and Cloud roared in return, but at that moment Yuna yelled, "Hey, guys! I found the herb!"

She and Sora ran towards the two, their eyes wide with excitement.

"With this, we should be able to turn into our human forms." Yuna said, placing the herbs on the ground.

"It smells weird…" Sora covered his nose with his paw.

"Whatever," Squall was the first to take a bite, followed by Cloud, Yuna, the Sora. After a moment of chewing, they each swallowed and looked around at each other.

"Nothing's happening," Squall said, rolling his eyes.

"Hmm, that's strange…" Yuna thought.

"I do feel a little… lighter though…" Sora said.

Then a bright light engulfed them. They each felt the limbs of their bodies being stretched or twisted as if they were undergoing a form of torture. Then the light was gone, and they suddenly felt extremely dry and thirsty, and out of breath. Neither of them were able to focus correctly, their vision was blurry and they nearly kept falling unconscious, but they saw and felt a white figure pushing them with its tail into the water, and before long they were able to breathe. The white object jumped into the water to join them, and when their conscious returned they saw a seal staring at them.

"Are you three alright?" It asked.

"Cloud?" Sora asked, dumbfounded. "Why are you a seal?"

"You should take a look at yourselves," Cloud said.

The three turned to look at one another. Squall had turned into a tiger shark, Sora had become a dolphin, and Yuna was a small seahorse.

"We-we're sea animals!" Sora exclaimed, paddling around them.

"Still animals…" Squall said, depressed.

"Heh heh, oops," Yuna laughed halfheartedly. "I must have mixed up the herbs…"

"That doesn't matter now," Cloud interrupted. "Are you three okay?"

"Oh, uh, yeah. I think," Sora said, trying to stay afloat. "But how come you weren't out of breath?"

"Sora, Cloud's a seal. He doesn't have gill—he has lungs." Yuna informed him. Sora rubbed his head, embarrassed.

"Now what'll we do?" Squall asked.

"We can't return to land in these forms," Cloud said. "We'll have to search for a cure underwater. Or at least, were the ocean takes us."

Yuna blew bubbles from her small mouth. "I'm _sure_ that the cure for turning back into a human is found deep in the ocean, only in the darkest areas without sunlight."

Squall wasn't convinced. "And we can trust you because…?"

She smiled. "Because we're friends."

Squall sighed. "Let's go, then."

They dove deep into the ocean, leaving the forest far behind them. Because Yuna was so small, she rode on Cloud's back most of the way, but it was mainly to protect her from predators, since even the ocean wasn't safe. But they were such a strange group, that most of the sea creatures stayed away from them, but they could feel their eyes on them.

Eventually they swam so far below, it was impossible to see, and none of them were animals that were adapted to the darkness.

"I don't think we'll be able to go further," Squall said. "It's too dark and it'll be too dangerous for us to try and defend ourselves from whatever's down there."

"I agree. We should look elsewhere." Cloud said, and was ready to turn to the surface, but Yuna stopped him.

"I think I see something…" she squinted with her tiny sea horse eyes. "It looks like its… glowing."

The others searched the darkness with her, squinting their eyes.

"Wait, I see it too," Sora said, and pointed with a flipper. "It's there!"

They swam towards it simultaneously. Quick, and fast. All around them they could feel the presence of fish that dwelled in the darkness for hundreds of year, but they ignored them and continued to swim downward. The light appeared to glow brighter and brighter as they drew near, until it was within their reaches. They had reached what looked like an old roman city, built completely underwater. The inhabitants were sea creatures of all kinds, some that weren't even recognizable.

"What is this place?" Cloud wondered.

"I don't know, but it's huge," Sora said, in awe.

Squall was the only one who remained cautious. "Be careful, we might not be wanted here."

"No, wait… I know this place," Yuna, who was holding onto Cloud the entire time, swam away from him and approached the edge of the city. "This is Atlantis."


End file.
